Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of human-machine interfaces and more particularly in the field of user control of real and virtual user interfaces based on eye tracking.
Related Art
Augmented Reality (AR) headsets include wearable eyeglasses that include an optical combiner that can act as transparent screens and are used to produce virtual images that are superimposed over a real-world background. U.S. Pat. No. 9,035,955, invented by Keane et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0248169, invented by Abovitz et al. disclose examples of AR glasses.
Virtual Reality (VR) headsets include wearable viewing screens that block out vision of the real world and are used to create a view of a completely synthetic environment. U.S. Pat. No. 8,957,835, invented by Hoellwarth discloses an example of a VR headset.
Mixed Reality (MR) can be thought of as a continuum of user interaction environments that range between a real environment and a totally virtual environment (Milgram & Colquhou, 1999). MR blends virtual worlds with the real world to produce new environments and visualizations where digital objects can appear to interact with the objects of the real world to various amounts, rather than just being passive within the real-world context.